Lipstick and Bruises
by Yin.Hearts.Yang
Summary: Dib thinks about Zim. Title taken from the song by Ash, but is NOT a songfic. M for cutting and adult ideas. Please at least TRY to enjoy. Contains MxM, be forewarned


Dib sat silently in his room. He could hear his sister watching T.V., knew his dad was in his lab. Knew he was alone.

As he watched the digits of his clock change, he became more and more agitated. "Damnit!" He mumbled. Maybe he should just get it over with. He had the knife poised above his wrist; after all, it's not as if anyone would care. Maybe that alien kid Zim… without Dib he could finally take over Earth.

Zim, the only one who acknowledged his existence. _Foolish Dib-human!_ He always said._ Human?_ Dib thought coldly, _Am I really? And why does he always have to remind me?_ He certainly wasn't a normal human then. But that would mean everyone was right… well, maybe they were. What _would_ Zim think of this? Would this mean Dib really was weak?

"Why do I care what Zim thinks?!" Dib asked his conscious incredulously. _Because his is the only opinion that matters..._ "No!" He shook his head violently to get rid of those thoughts, when he felt a sting on his wrist. He looked down at it to see the blood starting to come to the surface. It was slight, and he watched it quizzically.

Suddenly, the pain registered in his brain. "Fuck! Oww…" He covered the scrape with his hand. Now he was a loser. _I can't even fucking slit my wrists! I'm too much of a pussy…_

Dib lay his head down on his pillow. He lifted his hand from his wrist to see the cut had stopped bleeding. _Zim, why can't you just kill me now? I know you want to…_ The only person that really mattered to Dib, even if it was in hating him, was Zim he realized. _I don't think I'd really mind if I died at your hand, Zim. _

* * *

"Zim? What the fuck are you doing?!" Dib cried. Zim had his wrist firmly in his clawed hand at was looking at it questioningly.

"You cut your self, Dib-human?" Zim asked looking up at him.

Dib flustered. "Y-yeah? So what?" He tried to pull his arm away but Zim held it firmly. Dib's eyes widened as his wrist that was for some reason bleeding again was brought to the Invader's lips. _Maybe because my heart's beating so fast._ Zim's tongue poked out and licked at the wound experimentally. "What are you doing? There's easier ways to obtain my DNA." Dib mused. Maybe he was losing blood; his chest felt oddly light but at the same time like it was tightening.

"Zim knows that foolish Dib-human!" Zim retorted. Dib couldn't help but smile. _There's his phrase again._ Zim softened his voice slightly, "Dib's human blood tastes like metal."

"I know." Dib echoed softly as well. _What am I feeling? It's like when I get a gift, or a good grade…what was that called again?_ "Zim," Dib ventured cautiously, "Could you lick my wrist again?"

"Why!?" Zim screeched, as was his trademark.

Dib felt something warm creep across his face, like a light sun burn. "Because it felt… nice." _Why am I asking Zim this? What's wrong with me?_ Zim stared at him warily before taking his hand again and running his tongue along the cut. Dib gasped at the feel. Painful, but in a good way.

But suddenly, before he realized it Zim's alien lips were pressed against his in a rough kiss. When Zim pulled away he smirked. "Silence, puny human." _This isn't real, what the fuck is going on?_ Dib leaned forward to capture Zim's this time, all with the same fierceness. It was as if his body was moving of its own accord.

"More…" he whispered desperately. Zim's tongue slid down Dib's neck and he moaned subconsciously. Dib still wanted more. It felt like his chest was about to burst, and his throat was dry. He felt his shirt being pulled over his head and Zim's hand skimming over his body, making his skin shiver. "Zim…" Added to said shivers was a strange feeling in his groin as the alien's tongue ran itself down his chest and stomach.

"What a strange form you have, human. Your body grows between your legs…" Zim comented and reached under the waistline of Dib's pants to further explore. Dib watched with half closed eyes as Zim's tongue stuck out in consitration as he tried unbuttoning Dib's boxers. Suddenly his fingers hit a sensitive spot.

"Ah! Ziiiim! What are you—eep…" Dib squeeked as Zim poked at it again.

"Ah Ha puny Dib-thing, for I have found your weak spot!" Zim proclaimed as he ripped Dib's pants and boxers down to his ankles. Dib swallowed hard as he was exposed, but couldn't move. "What the…?" Zim stared at it for a long moment before reaching out to touch it, at which it twitched. "Gahh! What is the meaning of this!" He shrieked.

_How much does he know about the human anatomy I wonder?_ "It wants you to touch it…" Dib said before he realized it. _Wait! Why the hell would I want Zim playing with my dick?_ Zim stared at him quizzically to which Dib shrugged. After hesitating a moment, Zim kneeled in front of him to look at it closer.

"It leaks of white fluid." Zim stated bluntly before ventureing his tongue out to taste it. Dib gasped as its tip was licked clean. "Odd…"

"Touch it more…" Dib heard himself pleading. His request was obliged and he felt his spine tingle as Zim's hand ran up and down its length. He began to pant, his brow and body feeling heated. "M-more…" He begged, to which Zim began rubbing him faster. Dib began to feel his legs weakening, and realized the danger he could be in at the hands of his arch-enemy. "Ah… ha… Zim... ha… st-stop …"

"No!" Zim smirked as Dib's legs finally buckled. He leaned over Dib's body and all while still stroking him hissed in his face, "I finally have you cornered. Besides," Zim kissed him roughly, letting his tongue slip into the other's and explore a moment before finishing his sentence, "I don't think you want me to stop." _No. No, I don't. God, Zim, what are you doing to me?_

Lowering himself back down, Zim began to lick at the fluid that had begun to gather again, rubbing his tongue up and down the length. This made Dib squirm and twist under him. "Suck…" Dib whispered.

"What was that?" Zim looked up.

"Suck it…" Dib moaned as Zim flicked his thumb over the tip absentmindedly.

"Ah, good human." Zim praised triumphantly at Dib's change of heart. He moved up and down Dib's length, sucking hard on him.

"Ziiiiiim!" Dib screamed now as the pleasure was reaching its peak. In a moment he saw black and released himself into Zim's mouth.

Zim crawled on top of him and lay upon his chest, watching it soften from its pleasured contortions into a blissful smile. "So, Dib-human, how was that!" He declared.

"Good…" Dib mumbled sleepily, smiling at the alien atop him.

"Say, Dib-thing, I think I love you."

* * *

"I love you too, Zim." Dib whispered. It took him a moment before realizing where he was. He looked at his pillow, that was stained with blood spots. Looking up at his nightstand he saw his alarm clock reading 5:12. _It was a dream…_Dib sighed. "Of course, that dream was completely illogical. Zim and I would never…" He stoped before looking at the knife laying next to his clock. He sat up and felt the dampness in his sheets and at his crotch.

Dib glared at the foot of the bed aimlessly before his vision got too blurry to see. _Zim and I would…_could_ never love each other. Never._ He thought angrily before grasping the knife and once again bringing it down upon his wrist.

Author's Note: I tried hard to keep them in character, but in the dream sequence Zim was aloud to be a bit out-of-character. Thanks for the read. (Also, this is the first fanfic I've uploaded here)


End file.
